Egyptains?
by Demigodishness
Summary: After the Giant War Camp Half-Blodd and Camp Jupiter make one camp:Camp Olympus. A few chosen demigods go to BAG Academy with Lacy and Drew. Drew is friends with Piper now. (I have NOT read Son of Sobek)
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote another cross over called Magic-Really?And it really sucked beacause the chapters were so short and just the way it was written so I decided to give it another shot. :D**

**Piper POV**

This must be some kind of joke. I thought as I got dressed. I mean,it was 5 in the morning!Why would Leo wake me up so early?Wake us up?What would be so important?"Hey Beauty Queen,you ready?!" I heard one of the Stoll brothers call.

Ok ,Conner and Travis were involved with it, now it HAD to be some kind of joke."Yes,and don't call me Beauty Queen!" I yelled back.

"Piper,what's going on?" Lacy sat up and said groggily.

"Nothing,go back to sleep."I said shaking my head.

She gratefully slumped back in her bed.

Once I got to the big house, Leo,Jason,Percy,Anabeth,Reyna,

Hazel,Frank, The Stoll's,Clarrise,Chiron,and Mr.D were already there. Everybody looked equally annoyed and tired as I felt. "Chiron, what's going on?" I asked.

"I was just about to explain, sit down."Chiron said in a calm voice.

He cleared his throat as Mr.D happily accepted a Diet Coke from a Satyr. "The school Lacy and Drew go to,well they say they have noticed some magical force,unfamilar,they say they have never felt anything like it, they say they get cold feelings and Lacy suddenly gets angry outbursts with her friends.I have a little idea about what this magical source might be, but I have come to the conclusion that it might be the reason Demigods are told to stay out of Brooklyn on quests. "

Annabeth's eyes widened as if she knew about this,Percy looked somewhat startled too...their was something they hadn't told us... There was a shiver down my spine.

"What do you think it is?" Clarisse asked as she eyed Percy and Annabeth suspiciously.

" I think this magical source is...is...I think they're magicians."

Travis snorted. "Not what you might think ofin your head Travis, they are pretty powerful,their roots are traced back even further than Acient Greece..." Chiron trailed off, there was a distant look in his eyes.

"All the way back to Egypt."Annabeth finished for him. She went on and on explaining about magicians, how it started all their spells and amulets...

"Percy actually met one,a while back...but that's another story."

"So first Romans, now Egyptains?!"Conner groaned. Chiron nodded grimly.

"You are BORING me with all this stupid talk about Egyptians," Mr.D said suddenly.

"let's get to the point, we want all of you to go to their school and find these magicians so we can learn more about them and them about of you guys going to your schools or staying here."

"But,Mr.D,won't that attract monsters?" Reyna asked.

Mr.D waved his hand. "We will put a protective spell on you so they won't be able to smell you."

"And where will we stay?" I asked.

"You will stay at a hotel each sharing a room with one person and blah blah blah." Mr.D said taking another sip of his Diet coke. So that's it, I guess we're going to BAG Academy this year.

"And by the way, you'll have to get this done by they Winter Solstice, so you'll only stay a semester." Chiron said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys!And since I have not read Son of Sobek, and I don't know when I will,let's pretend that didn't happen.

* * *

**Sadie POV**

Today was the first day of school,and instead of being terrible as usual, it was even worse. First of all, I got a terrible teacher that always eyes me suspiciously and always looks at me so I can't tune her out with my headphones. I have a really bad feeling about her.

At lunch, Lacy didn't talk to me much,like usually she babbles on and on. But today she was with some friends of hers from her summer camp and guess what, DREW was one of them!Drew of all people!I hate Drew, and I was pretty sure Lacy did too, until now. So basically I just sat there scowling at the edge of the table. One of her friends, a boy with black hair and green eyes said something and they all found it very funny. I didn't get the joke because it was probally some inside joke.

"Uh, Lacy, who's your friend?" A girl with blond hair and piercing gray eyes. This was the first time I noticed how how pretty Lacy was. And all her friends were attractive. Why?!

"Oh this is Sadie,my best friend."

"Oh," The girl said. "I'm Annabeth,this is Percy,that's Jason,Piper,Leo,Reyna,Travis,Conner,keep your hands on your wallet around those two,Hazel,Frank, and Clarisse."

"You're probally wondering why they're all here." Lacy said.

Piper gave her a look. Lacy gave her a look back as if to say calm down.

"Our camp director decided to put them in this thought it was good for all of us."Lacy explained.

"So you mean, all these people are the ones in your camp." I said.

To my surprise,Lacy laughed."No Sadie, this isn't even close to

Half of the people at camp."

For some reason,Annabeth looked nervous, and so did everyone else.

"Lacy, that's it." Piper said.

There was something they weren't telling me. Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Annabeth,are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I..."She said. " We need to .Sorry Sadie. " She said ad she got off the table and exited the cafeteria.

I made sure no one was looking when I turned myself invisible and hurried along after them. Once she reached a place Annabeth thought would be safe and she turned around to face everybody else.

"Lacy, "she said. "You're telling her too much.I know what she is,but she can't ever know what we would just ruin everything."

"What do you mean what she is?" Lacy asked.

"She's the magical force, a magician, but she's not the only one in this are whole thing was a foolish idea,no we just have to leave,you need to go to a different school Lacy, and you too Drew."

"But WHY?!"Drew said.

"Drew,don't be so loud. This isn't like Romans and Greeks, Egyptian Gods and Greek/Roman Gods really hate each other. It's just PURE hate. We must not mix with them, it will just lead to war, a war worse than The Giant War."

"Uh Annabeth, I don't see how that's possible."Percy said.

Annabeth scowled and her eyes turned a darker gray."It would be Percy,I had a dream about it...Never mind we need to leave." As they left I stood there ,dumbfounded, not being able to process whatI had just heard. I let out a scream as sharp talons pierced my shoulder.


End file.
